I'm just a Kid
by emo.gurl45214
Summary: A songfic to I'm just a kid by Simple plan. Perry's POV about matters of Parry's messed up childhood. RandR No real couples meantioned. Jordan only mentioned really, but doesn't mean aything to the story.


**Hey, it's me, emogurl, with another oneshot. Hope you enjoy! **

**RandR**

**

* * *

**

Perry POV

I lye there on my bed, searching for an answer, or something close to one, in my ceiling. All I saw was a white plastered ceiling, and a couple of brownish rain spots where the rain leaked through the cheap roof. Which was all my mother could afford with her halftime job, and with my dad still drinking the hell out of my childhood.

The phone on my bed stand was silent, and I had given up waiting for it to ring. My hands were behind my head, and I could hear my sister watching her small television in the next room, giggling at the screen. I could also hear my mother downstairs, cooking a small dinner for the three of us, because my dad was out at the bar again.

I believed as much as I could that I had so many friends that would talk to me. Joey, Calvin, Charlie, Benny, and Jonathon. I sat at our table on Friday with them, everything was fine. But when I asked them to call me on Sunday when I was home, they all left without a word. It just didn't make any sense.

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes_

Then again, I wasn't going back to school. That private school was taking so much money, that we couldn't afford it anymore. I was now going to be home schooled. I was only in 4th grade, and I had much more years to go. And with no friends, except for Paige, it would be a terrible 8 years of schooling.

Terrible as it was, I knew that the only people that actually gave a crap about me was my mother, and slightly Paige. My dad, well, I wouldn't go there. He didn't even care about mom anymore, and when she even mentioned divorce, he would slap her face and make something bleed. I watched it once, Paige right beside me. She cried for at least an hour after that.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight..._

I walked slowly into my little sister's room, and saw Paige starring at me with her bright blue eyes. I motioned for her to come downstairs, and she stumbled along behind me. When we got downstairs, my mother was gone. There was however, a small note tucked under one of the styrofoam plates on the somewhat moldy kitchen table. I walked over calmly and picked it up to read it. It read:

_Dear Perry and Paige,_

_I went somewhere far away, but ill be back. I swear I will be back for you children. 1 day is all I need. After that, I will come back to rescue you from your father._

_I love you both so much,_

_Mom_

I looked up after that, not believing what I was reading. She had abandoned us. She said she would be back, and I knew she wouldn't keep that promise. She also had promised that she wouldn't let anything hurt us, well the permanently large scar on my leg begged to differ. I threw the paper in the small trash can near the fridge, and looked at my sister.

"Go eat, I'll be right back," I said to her, as she scwabled over to the chair. Then I heard a car drive in the gravel Drive way. Dad.

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

He stumbled and tripped into the front door, and I gathered Paige in my arms before he could see me run as fast as I could up the wooden steps. I heard my father talking to himself, then fall down onto the old carpet floor, laughing.

I slowly closed my bedroom door so he wouldn't hear me, and locked it. I hoped to god it would work. Paige looked at me from where she sat on my bed.

Do you know how uneasy it is to hide from your own father? Because he might kill you? It just wasn't fair. Nothing was since he started drinking.

I heard him nock over the kitchen table, and fall once again onto the floor. I swallowed. This was worse than he had ever been. I have never heard him like this. It was horrible.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me_

The floor beneath me boomed. He fell down on the floor again. But this time, it was right near my door.

"Percival!" he mumbled "Let me in! Let me in or I will beat you! Let me in!"

After that I heard him fall down once more. I didn't hear him get up. My mouth stayed slightly open from shock, and scarce. I opened the door, and saw my own drugged up father, lying on the carpet, unconscious.

I checked his pulse, he was dead. I sat there beside his dead body, and watched the somewhat empty beer bottle drip small drips, leaving small stains on the carpet.

I grabbed Paige, and ran down the stairs with her. I sat her on the old recliner, and started putting her winter clothes on. Then, the doorbell rang.

I walked to the door, and twisted the rusted knob. There on the porch were two small girl scouts; one was about the age of 7, brunette, and the other was a blond, who was what I was guessing, maybe 5. There was a guy about my age behind them, who looked between bored, and inpatient. I looked at them, and their smiling faces.

"Sorry," I said to them "Don't got any money." I sighed, beginning to grasp the door.

"Did you happen to have a pen on you? we kinda need one?" The Brunette asked me politly. i shook my head, and my dark brown curls bounced up and down with my head.

Paige crawled to the door, and kicked my torn shoe. The girls smiled even more.

"Aww!" the 5 year old exclaimed "She's so cute!"

I went to pick up Paige, but before I could, I saw a police man drive by, looking at me. I grabbed Paige, and quickly grabbed my coat and torn gloves, along with Paige's tiny shoes.

I shut the door, and walked along the sidewalk, the others following me.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever_

"Hey!" the brunette said, catching up with my fast pase. I turned around to look at her.

"Where are you going?" she asked. I shrugged, and looked at her innocent eyes.

"I'm Jordan," she said in her squeaky voice "That's Danni, and that's Benji." The blond waved cutely, and the boy smiled and nodded hello.

"I'm Perry, this is Paige," I answered back, holding Paige in my arms tightly so she wouldn't get cold. I shivered.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" she asked, looking up at me. At that moment, I knew that she somehow knew that I was in trouble. I let out a breath, looking at the ground, then looked back up again and shook by head with no readable emotion in my face.

"Well, good luck then, Perry. Hope I see you again," she said, walking away. I turned away, and walked back in the direction I was headed. I knew I would see her again, just somehow I knew.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

Like how I knew I would be way better of a father than my father had. Had. The word repeated in my head over and over again. I would be way better of a father than my father _had._ In a lot of ways.

**212121212**

**I know, it was kinda sad, but I was depressed, and I needed to write this. And he met a brunette, who's name was Jordan, and her blond sister's name was Danni, and her big bother was Ben. And did she ask for a pen? Weird………………..so, review!**

**-emo**


End file.
